1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool and method for removing and installing a spline coupling located in a washing machine agitator assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
A typical service repair in the operating life of a washing machine includes the replacement of the washing machine agitator spline coupling. Replacing a worn or damaged spline coupling can eliminate the need to replace the entire agitator. Prior to the disclosed invention, a variety of methods were employed for the replacement of this spline coupling. These methods typically included the combination use of a variety of service tools in a service contractor's tool box. As in the removal of many concentrically fitted devices, a method of pulling the inner element needed to be employed.
Typical removal of an agitator spline coupling can often result in damage to the agitator and the need to replace the entire agitator assembly. Inserting of a replacement spline coupling was often a hit or miss effort with regard to locating the spline coupling to the exact location of the factory installed spline coupling. The replacement of the spline coupling to its precise location within the agitator will provide the continued performance of the washing machine to its design specifications.
The disclosed invention addresses the need for the proper removal and installation of the washing machine agitator spline coupling with its unique features and the method employed for its use.